The perilous maze
by Vivi239
Summary: Hello everyone! This was actually was a school project I made a while ago, only I modified it, please don't flame me, this is my first fanfic.


disclaimer: this story was written for fanfiction reasons only, no copyright  
violation was intended  
  
On the morning of May 17th, 2001...  
  
The story starts when David Weise(myself), Jimmy Guido(my best friend),   
Cloud Strife(my brother [in this story]), and   
Tifa Lockheart(Cloud's girlfriend),   
pack up and get ready to go for a hike   
and camping trip. When the camping trip is over, the characters  
find out that they are lost.   
In an effort to get out of the forest,   
they stumble across a monster infested,   
old, Spooky haunted house.   
The characters have to fight and kill the monsters,   
and use their skills to survive,   
Until they figure out a way to get back to their home.  
  
And so, the story begins...   
  
Cloud: "Hey David! Hurry up with that tent!!"  
  
David: "Hold on! I'll be right there!   
Let me deal with this firewood first!"  
  
Tifa: "Will you two quit arguing and give me a hand with my stuff?!"  
  
Cloud: "Hold on, I'll be there in a second!"  
  
David: "..."  
  
Cloud and Tifa "monotone": "What was that!?"  
  
David: "Nothing!"  
  
Jimmy (already finished packing his stuff):   
"Are you three done arguing yet!? If you keep this up,  
we won't be able to camp as much as we planned!"  
  
Cloud, David and Tifa: 'Sweatdrop'  
  
Jimmy: "Hurry up you three!!!"  
  
David: "All right already!!"  
  
Half an hour has passed Cloud,   
David and Tifa finally finish packing up their   
stuff.  
  
Jimmy: "Finally!"  
  
Cloud, David and Tifa: 'Groan'  
  
David: "According to the map, we have to pass through this forest."  
  
Tifa: "Isn't this the forest where people enter and never come out?"  
  
David: "Please don't tell me you believe that old legend!"  
  
Tifa: "I don't, I just have a bad feeling about this place."  
  
Cloud, David and Jimmy "monotone": "Don't be such a worry ward!"  
  
Tifa: "I'm not! I just sense bad omen."  
  
Cloud: "I don't feel anything"  
  
Later, they find a spot to set up the tents and other things they brought.  
  
David: "Finally, we're here, my back is killing me!"  
  
Cloud: "Stop complaining!"  
  
David: "Oh, be quiet!"  
  
Tifa and Jimmy: "Will you two knock it off!?  
  
Cloud and David: Sigh "Okay"  
  
Jimmy: "It's about time we get dinner ready"  
  
David: "I'll go catch some fish! Good thing I brought my fishing gear!"  
  
Cloud pointing east: "Head that way, there's a lake in that direction,   
I'll go with you,   
I brought my fishing gear too!"  
  
David: "Thanks Cloud, fishing is long for me, and I can get very lonely"  
  
Later, when Cloud and David return from their fishing trip,   
they cook and eat the fish they caught.  
  
Tifa: "That was delicious!"  
  
David: "Thanks, that fish put up a good struggle,   
I would have lost it if it weren't for Cloud giving me a hand"  
  
Two days pass and the characters get ready to return home  
  
Cloud: "Are you sure it's this way to get back home?"  
  
David: "I'm positive, that's what it says on the map... Oh No!"  
  
Cloud: "What is it?"  
  
David: "I know you all are going to be mad at me...  
But, I've been reading the map upside down"  
  
Cloud, Jimmy and Tifa: Oh that's just peachy!!!"  
  
David: "I'm sorry"  
  
Tifa and Jimmy: "Well, what are we going to do?" looking at Cloud  
  
Cloud: "Alright,   
we'll have to figure out a plan on how to get out of this place"  
  
Later, the characters stumble across an old abandoned house  
  
David: "What in the world is that!?"  
  
Cloud: "A house, stupid!"  
  
David: "I know that!   
But what is it doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Jimmy: "It looks like it was once owned by a hermit"  
  
David and Cloud: "No, really!!!"  
  
Tifa: "Let's check it out, we might find something cool"  
  
Cloud: "I don't know, now I sense bad omen"  
  
David: "Probably just a bunch of bats"  
  
Cloud: "You're right, all right, let's check it out"  
  
Time passes, and the characters turn out empty handed,   
disappointed, they are just about to leave when iron bars   
fall in front of the doorway  
  
Jimmy: "Oh great, just what we need..."  
  
Cloud (interrupting): "A trap"  
  
Jimmy: "Hey I was going to say that!"  
  
Tifa: "Will you two knock it off and help me find a way out of here!?"  
  
David: "Tifa's right, I now sense major bad omen here!"  
  
Just then, iron bars fall in front of all the windows,   
right after the last bunch of bars fall, the characters hear a voice  
  
Voice: "Hahaha, you're all my prisoners now!  
  
Cloud: "Who are you?"  
  
Voice: "Wouldn't you like to know?!"  
  
Voice: "I will tell you this though,   
behind you is a stairway to a very large basement,   
the key to the iron bars is down there"  
  
David: "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
Voice: "Before you go, listen to my warning well,   
this basement isn't a normal basement, it is a very large maze,   
in this maze, there are traps and monsters, as well as my ghost,   
I'm sure you will all recognize me once you see my ghost,   
at the end of the maze, is the key to get out of this house,   
until we meet, farewell"  
  
The voice echoes though the house  
  
Cloud: "That voice sounds very familiar, well,   
we better go find that key if we are going to get out of this freaky place"  
  
David and Tifa "monotone": "You said it,   
this place is already giving me the creeps"  
  
Jimmy: "..."  
  
Cloud: "Alright, lets find this key so we can get out of here!"  
  
Tifa: "That voice said that there were monsters right?   
Cloud? You have your sword with you right?"  
  
Cloud: "Yeah, I guess it was a good idea I brought it with me after all,   
even though I planed on using it to scare away my brother"  
  
David: "Very funny! Well, it's a good thing I brought my sword as well"  
  
Cloud: "What kind of sword do you have David?"  
  
David: "A kitana"  
  
Cloud and Tifa "monotone": "How long is it?"  
  
David: "The blade is more then a two meters long,(shows sword)  
but anyways, let's find that key"  
  
Cloud, Jimmy and Tifa: O_O  
  
David: What? Do I have something on my face or something?  
  
Cloud, Jimmy and Tifa: facefaulter  
  
Cloud: That's not a kitana! That's a masamune!  
  
Tifa: How on earth can you wield it?  
  
David: The blade is made of lightweight titanium, but shouldn't we be  
worrying about things more important? Like staying alive?  
  
Tifa: "You're right, lets go"  
  
The characters go down the stairs and stop at the start of the maze  
  
Jimmy: "This place really gives me the creeps!"  
  
David: "You and me both!"  
  
Cloud: "Will you quit yapping and start walking!?  
  
David: "Alright! jeez!"  
  
The characters enter the maze and a giant mutant bat swoops toward David,  
David pulls out his sword, and with one swift slash, it's left wing falls off  
and the bat falls to the ground, blood splatters and ooses on David and Cloud  
  
David: "Eeewwww, this is going to take forever to get these stains out!"  
  
Cloud (getting the blood off his hands): "Quit complaining, at least it's   
dead!"  
  
David: "Hey Jimmy! You're a mage right?"  
  
Jimmy: "Yeah, I know some powerful spells"  
  
Cloud: "Good, that will be a good help"  
  
Time passes and the characters reach the center of the maze,   
Tifa spots a large hole and walks over to it  
  
Tifa: "That sure is dark"  
  
Tifa turns her back on the hole,   
just then two long tentacles wrap around her  
  
Tifa: "EEEEKKKKK!"  
  
Cloud and David: "An ochu!!!"  
  
Cloud pulls out his sword and slices off the ochu's tentacles,   
the ochu then flees into the darkness  
  
Cloud: "Are you okay?"  
  
Tifa: "Yeah, just startled"  
  
David: "Let's get out of here!"  
  
The characters, after fighting several monsters,   
they reach the end of the maze only   
to find a ghost with a familiar face blocking their path  
  
Ghost: "So, we meet again, David!"  
  
David: "My evil twin, I killed him years ago!"  
  
Jimmy: "Let me deal with him!   
He's an undead monster a strong healing spell should kill him"  
  
Jimmy uses a revive spell on the ghost,   
causing it to vanish with an ear piercing scream  
  
David: "Look! It's the key! And a stairway!"  
  
Cloud: "Good, lets go home!"  
  
The characters leave the house and head home  
  
All: 'monotone' "Home sweet home!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
Well, what do you think of my first fic? Please review! 


End file.
